Rwby: Children Of Grimm
by corosive dash
Summary: The Grimm, the dastardly monsters that roam the land of remnant, devouring all that stands in it's path. But we only know the basic information of the Grimm, there is more to the monsters then we see. Time to take it all back to the four who started it all. (RWBY and it's main characters are owned by Monty and roosterteeth, I only own the oc's and the fanfic.)
_Remnant...the very foundation of life for all to live together, and for all to care for one another. Mankind has been within remnant since the beginning of time, and since that time...the Grimm has existed as well. Mankind has always clashed with the beasts known as Grimm, each side gaining ground over the other, until 'Dust' was discovered. This 'Dust' gave mankind extraordinary abilities to combat against the grimm, soon enough the 'Dust' or Nature's wrath' gave mankind the edge to take back they're lands from the Grimm, this ensuring victory._

 _As time went on Remnant was split into 4 kingdoms after the Great War. Residing in the North is 'Atlas' displaying strict militarism and strong conduct. While the east is 'Mistral' a more swamp like area, but full of small villages. To the east is 'Vanquo' known for their rough and tumble lifestyle. And in the middle was 'Vale' a modern kingdom with very enthusiastic people and fauness. Right here in Vale...is where our Tale begins._

 _*10 years before RWBY season 1 Beacon Academy cafeteria*_

Ozpin was sitting at his table in the deep corner of the cafeteria, slightly eating away at his plate of food, a grilled chicken sandwich with an apple and ketchup on the side, nothing special. He only sat and read his book as the time slowly passed by, "the cove" was the title of the novel to which he was reading. The feeling of the complete silence gave Ozpin a warm sensation inside his chest, it helped calm him from the constant stupidity of the other students, with their laughing and joking around the campus, it annoyed Ozpin greatly but he let it go. He took out his small mirror and decided to check his appearance, the young Ozpin had dark jet black hair that complimented his calm brown eyes, his facial features were quite sharp for a teen who wore glasses he was the handsome devil. He simply smiled and put the small mirror back into his bag, adjusting his glasses he slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He swung around his staff and placed it inside the sheath on his back, he yawned in boredom as the Beacon arena was about to start and he was the new contestant. He started to walk to the exit of the cafeteria, but he accidentally bumped into someone resulting in him dropping his bag. "My mistake" Ozpin spoke apologetically as he reached for his bag, only for it to be picked up by the one he bumped into. "Don't worry about it guy, I was daydreaming." Said the student he bumped into, he had a deep and gruff voice as Ozpin looked at him. The student was a bit taller then Ozpin, he had long spiky silver hair that went to his upper chest, alongside silver eyes. He wore a dark purplish/brown coat as it was not buttoned up, a very large claw slash across his chest, his skin was light pale and his figure was quite muscular and another scar on his left cheek too. Ozpin was a little surprised at the student he was looking at, as if this student was some type of wolf man from a manga, he simply took his bag back. "Thank you" Ozpin said as he turned to the exit, him and the other student not exchanging words anymore but he had a feeling he would see that student again in the future.

After making it to the arena, Ozpin had taken his seat within the participants section. Looking up at the holo-screen, the current matchings were being made. As Ozpin watched the crowd wait in anticipation, he spotted the same student he bumped into in the cafeteria in the same section, however he was staring back at Ozpin as well as if they read eachothers minds. Ozpin directed his attention back to the matchups, it seems his standing was the 4th bracket and his opponent was a woman named "Glynda Goodwitch." he never met her but the name itself gave him a nasty taste in his mouth for some odd reason.

As time went on Ozpin would doze off on the matches that were not his, casually looking toward the unnamed students way as he would yet again look back at him, as if both of them were trying to figure out something about each other. Sadly that student was within another bracket entirely, Ozpin gave a slight sigh but quickly perked up as it was his turn to fight, he grabbed his small staff as he walked from the section. Going through the exit he seen the same student yet again, they looked at each other as they stopped. "Your getting ready to fight right now too?" the Silver haired student said as he looked at Ozpin with a blank stare. "That is correct, I wish you luck in your fight, and what is your name I might ask?" Ozpin questioned as the student smiled lightly at him. "The name is Drakarath, Drakarath Argon." he said with a smile. Ozpin took a mental note of that name as he nodded, and turned away as they went their separate ways.

Ozpin stepped through the large gated doors into the arena, he could hear the crowd cheering slightly as he stood in the waiting area. He could hear the arena go silent as the announcer spoke, "Good afternoon Students, this is your commentator Doctor Vlad, and are you ready to see this battle happen?" He asked rhetorically as the crowd went back to cheering. That was his cue to step out onto the arena stage, walking forward down the waiting area corridor, he felt a little nervous but not much as the doors opened.

The afternoon sun shone high above the arena as the light orange tint gave everyone a slight glow, Ozpin only looked forward as his opponent was a few feet away from him. So this was his opponent, as they approached each other she gave Ozpin a cold glare, eying him up and down as she only scoffed in disgust. He kept quiet as the arena mixer was rolling, "Try to keep up Mr. Ozpin, at least try to entertain me unlike the last ones." Glynda said with a prideful tone as Ozpin only rolled his eyes. ' _Great she is_ _ **That**_ _kind of woman. I already hate her.'_ Ozpin said to himself as the arena mixer landed on ice. The arena began to shift and change quickly, Ozpin slowly adjusted himself to the new climate and it was entirely new. As he gave a quick look, there were ice pillars, small snow mounts and a small but tall ice cap. It was snowing around them but it was a blizzard type of wind, it made Ozpin's scarf move quite a bit. "Alright contestants, you may begin!" The announcer shouted into the mic with intensity, Ozpin quickly took out his small BO staff as he dashed toward his opponent. As he was within range she simply side stepped him as she brought out her weapon, Ozpin felt something collide against his side as he was sent flying a few feet to his left, quickly regaining his balance he slid on his heels. He slightly rubbed the area he was hit, it wasn't much damage to his aura but it sure had some knockback to it. He looked down as he spotted a Glyph circle in the area was standing in before, he looked at Glynda as she held a riding crop in her hand. "So your a Glyph user And a dominatrix, a nasty combo." Ozpin joked as the crowd of males started to laugh at the smart remark, Glynda gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Such insolence, I should teach you some manners!" Glynda spat as she moved her crop to the side swiftly, Ozpin looked instinctively and dodged. A large stone about the size of his midsection was tossed at him again, using his staff he slammed it against the rock as it shattered into pieces, this was not an easy fight.

Ozpin kept light on his feet as he dashed and dodged the many flying boulders of ice being hurled at him, Glynda was a telekinetic so he had to get closer to her. He stopped and smashed another boulder with his staff and dashed forward, using his speed to his advantage he was within striking range, Glynda hesitated as she swung her riding crop at him, it was a left swing as Ozpin quickly dodged it and swung his staff into Glynda's midsection. Glynda coughed as she was sent tumbling back a few feet, she stopped herself as she laid on her stomach, grumbling as she got back on her feet and her hair was slightly hanging over her right eye. Gasping as her hair was messy she glared daggers at Ozpin "Y-You Monster, how dare you ruin my hair!" Glynda shouted as she slammed her palm down against the hard ice and the stadium began to slightly shake. Ozpin stabbed his staff into the ice as he was actually being lifted into the air by her. his staff stuck in the ice he was standing on as even larger boulders of ice was hovering over him. "Oh crap."Ozpin croaked as the ice boulders came raining down like a hailstorm, he freed his staff as he quickly jumped from boulder to boulder, trying to avoid being hit. He seen Glynda shouting in anger and frustration at him as she was trying to hit him, her arm was shaking as the weight was starting to take affect on her semblance. "Damn you, Damn you, Damn you!" Glynda shouted repeatedly as she smashed two boulders together to try and crush Ozpin. Ozpin simply dodged them as he kicked himself off one of the projectiles and propelled himself forward toward Glynda, he only had one shot to attack her before the boulders would reach him. Using his weapons second attachment, the head of the BO staff turned into an axe. "This is the end Glynda!" Ozpin shouted as he slashed Glynda across the chest, landing behind her as her aura has reached red. "I-Impossible..." Glynda croaked as she fell to her knees, she collapsed onto the ground as she was unconscious. "And that's the match students, your winner is Ozpin!" The announcer shouted as the crowd went wild, Ozpin looked to the sky as he wondered. "I wonder if that Drakarath fellow won his fight?" Ozpin wondered as he helped the unconscious Glynda to the infirmary.

*30 Mins after Ozpin's fight*

The afternoon sun was slowly descending over beacon academy, the professor watching out the window of her academy with a sigh as the door opened. "Professor Salem today's results have been brought in." The young secretary said as she placed the papers onto her desk. Salem groaned softly under her breath as she turned around in her swivel chair, she stared at the stack of papers with a bored expression. "Being the headmistress sure means quite the paperwork does it ms. archer?" Salem questioned her secretary as she only responded with a slight giggle. "You and me both headmistress *giggle* but I think these results would spike your interests." She said as she turned around and made her way to the door and left. Salem only rummaged through the papers with the same expression on her face until she stumbled upon two documents. She raised an eyebrow slightly as she reading over the results, "Hmmm...Drakarath Argon and Ozpin, these results are very interesting. Especially this Argon child...I just might pay a visit to the finals tomorrow." Salem said with a smile on her face. Things were getting interesting for her, and she was not going to let some boring paperwork get in the way of that.

* _Later that night*_

Ozpin grit his teeth as he was applying warm water to the icy burns on his midsection, the constant throbbing pain was starting to annoy him as he recalled the fight earlier. "That Glynda sure can pack quite the wallop." He said with a slight groan, applying bandages to his injuries, he reapplied his aura around his body as the white energy began to slowly recover his body. He looked out his window, the moon was brighter than usual tonight it felt quite relaxing. Ozpin took off his glasses as he went to wash the dirt from the battle off his body, he needed to feel the hot water sooner or later.

After taking a hot shower, Ozpin put on his night clothing nothing special but a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Grabbing his glasses he adjusted his eyesight, he could see just fine without them but he preferred to wear them anyway, more as for style them prescription. Sticking his head out the window once again he could feel the warm air blow against his short wavy hair, however his little moment was interrupted by a noise. Looking down he could hear a pair of feet clacking against the stone pavement below his room. Investigating a bit further he could see the suspect's hair, it was long, spiky, wild and silver. He knew who that hair belonged to, it was that fellow 'Drakarath' from today, Ozpin wanted to check out what he was doing at such a late hour. Grabbing his small BO staff/axe combo, Ozpin put on some sandals and headed out the door and closed it behind him, making sure it was locked he began to jog down the hall. Exiting the building he made sure to keep his back to the wall, peeking around the corner so he won't get spotted by his classmate. He slowly trailed behind Drakarath, as he would jump behind corners, dive into bushes and even hide in the shadows. 'Just what is he doing out here?' Ozpin questioned himself as he followed. As he got a little closer Drakarath came to a stop at the west gate, Ozpin kept himself quiet as he stayed out of sight in the bushes. He was starting to hear his own heartbeat pound against his chest, 'did he notice something, or was i found out!?' He questioned himself as the sweat slowly trickled down the side of his face. As he blinked Drakarath was suddenly gone, gasping as he was quickly grabbed and put into a headlock, his arm held up and his other jammed between two large arms. "Who are you and why are you following me?" Drakarath questioned, Ozpin was struggling to breathe as he was starting to grow weak. "It's Ozpin!" He croaked as he felt air finally reach his burning lungs.

"Oh damn, i'm sorry Ozpin I didn't know it was you." Drakarath apologized as he patted him on the back. Ozpin coughed and wheezed as he rubbed his neck, happy that he survived. 'His grip is like a steel trap!' Ozpin thought to himself as coughed and stood up, looking at his classmate, "Just what are you doing roaming around the campus this hour?" He questioned with a curious expression as Drakarath only blinked. "That's what this is about, I still have a lot energy from my fight so i decided to come roam the campus." Drakarath responded with a heart filled smile on his face, he sounded like a child going on an adventure.

Ozpin slowly walked alongside Drakarath as they kept silent, it was awkward for Ozpin to be around someone other than himself for extended periods of time. Deciding to break the ice he sighed and asked, "So Drakarath, which kingdom are you from?" He asked softly as he slightly yawned. Drakarath looked at him with a smile as he stretched his arms as they walked, "I'm from Atlas actually." Drakarath responded as Ozpin raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity. "Atlas hm, I never would have guessed due to your..." Ozpin trailed on slowly, trying to find the right word to politely describe his classmate. "Wild?" Drakarath said with a chuckle as he patted Ozpin on the back. "No need to feel awkward dude, I know i'm wild and I love it!" He shouted lightly, Ozpin smiling softly as they made it back to the dorms. "I wish you luck in our fight tomorrow Drakarath." Ozpin said as he held out his hand to shake Drakath's hand. "May the best hunter win." Drakarath replied as he shook his hand, both of them having a firm grip. Drakarath's grip was of course stronger, but Ozpin did not falter either. Both of them letting go as they said their goodbyes and went to their respective dorm rooms. Ozpin opening his door as he tossed his glasses onto the dresser beside his bed, jumping into the bed and slithering into the covers, he sighed happily as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* _Beacon Academy 9:00 am, 2 hours before Arena finals.*_

The morning sun shined it's lovely yellow light through Ozpin's window, the warm rays caressing his face as he slowly stirred. Rising up as if he was a zombie awakening from the grave, he gave off a low growl of annoyance and sleepiness. Rolling out of bed and onto the rug floor, he stood up groggily and limped to the bathroom to wash up. He grabbed his toothbrush and applied toothpaste to the brush and turned on the faucet, dampening his brush he began to brush his teeth as he looked in the mirror. "Is this scary ugly or normal morning ugly?" He questioned himself as he could see the yellow sand or what he called "Crust" in the corner of both his eyes, His hair was all over the place, it was a severe case of bedhead. Ozpin finished brushing the dragon's fury from his tongue and mouth, he undressed as he stepped into the shower. After washing his body, he stepped out and proceeded to brush his hair as he stepped back into his room. Only having a towel covering his body as he started to dry himself off.

Slowly walking down the hall in her heels, a irritated Glynda goodwitch was rubbing her left cheek, still wincing in pain from the blow she received from her battle yesterday. She was wanting to give that Ozpin fellow a piece of her mind, she simply stomped down the corridor, knocking on one of the doors hoping to find information on where he is located. She waited impatiently as the door opened, "Sorry to disrupt your morning but i'm looking for a certain..." Her tone slowly shrank as she was staring at a tall student, he looked like a wolfman of some sort as it frightened her a little. "You looking for someone?" He asked softly, he had no shirt on as his large claw scar was visible along with his muscular chest. "I'm looking for a student named Ozpin and for Remnant's sake cover yourself, i-it's indecent!" Glynda stuttered as she looked away in embarrassment and frustration. "Oh Ozpin, I'm supposed to fight him in the finals today, I think he's the last door on the right." He responded as Glynda only huffed and stomped down the hallway. "What no thank you?" He asked Glynda as she stomped away, only getting a 'HMPH!' In response. He simply shrugged and went back into his room to continue with whatever he was doing.

Ozpin finished getting cleaned up and dressed, grabbing his glasses and weapon as he stepped out of his room and locked it. Turning around he was face to face with his former opponent, "Mind not standing too close to me?" Ozpin said as he backed up slightly, Glynda only fixed her hair as she was getting over her recent blush. "I came to wish you good luck in your fight today, as a woman of pride I must give the victor my congrats." She said with a proud tone, Ozpin on the other hand was only smirking at her with his arms crossed. "Well I'm glad ms dominatrix came to admit she lost to me." He said as he stepped around her and proceeded to the exit. "You Insolent moron, I am no dominatrix!" Glynda shouted as her cheeks became red once again, "Says the woman with a riding crop for a weapon." Ozpin shot back as he exited, smiling as he heard Glynda curse his name yet again today. "I think the morning has started off quite well." He said as he made his way to the cafeteria, hoping to grab some coffee before his big battle.

* _Arena stationary area, 30 mins before the finals*_

Drakarath yawned as he sat on the bench, stretching his arms as it was still quite early in the morning as the crowd was waiting for the announcements. "I hope this Ozpin guy is a tough one, I want to have a little fun." Drakarath said to himself as his closed his eyes, laying back. He tossed and turned on the bench, thinking over his dreams from last night, and that cute Blondie who showed up at his room this morning. "What was that girl's name...was it Glynda?" He questioned himself as the intercoms were going off, signaling his time to step out. "Alright then, time to make some noise!" He said to himself as he shot up from the bench, smirking as he stepped out of the stationary area, the announcer shouting in the intercom.

"And stepping out from the red entrance, he's tall, he's mean, he looks like a wolfman. Give it up for DRAKARATH ARGON!" The announcer shouted in the intercom with intensity, the crowd yelling to their hearts content. Drakarath only smiled as he bowed teasingly, looking all around the stage trying to find that blonde from earlier but he couldn't spot her. Turning his attention to the front, he could see Ozpin walking to the middle of the arena. He was swinging his staff around in a flashy sense, showing off instinctively. Drakarath ignored the announcer calling Ozpin's name to the crowd, he only focused on his opponent. Both teens meeting face to face as they stood within striking distance of each other, Ozpin broke the silence. "We meet again my friend, i see you got your sleep in?" Ozpin said with a small smile spread across his face. "I slept like a baby, you ready to get this party rolling?" Drakarath questioned him, only receiving a nod in response. Both combatants took their stances as they stared each other down,waiting for the announcer to start the match. A deafening silence loomed over the arena as the announcer breathed in, "...Fight!" The announcer shouted as the stage quickly shifted into a urban setting. The stage morphing and rising as the arena was replaced by a urban construction zone, heavy duty machines were going on as sounds roared around the stadium.

In the blink of an eye Ozpin dashed forward at Drakarath only to be countered as he was slammed in the gut by his shoulder. Drak used his weight to flip Ozpin onto the floor still holding his arm in place aiming to dislocate it. Ozpin reacted and used the staff's extend feature to sweep Drak's legs from under him, regaining his balance Ozpin shot up as he barely dodged a foot coming down on his recent position. "So your a martial artist?" Ozpin said with a smirk on his face, hiding his pain from that punch earlier. "Let's just say i use my aura to my advantage." Drak spoke as he dashed toward ozpin throwing a right cross to his chin. Ozpin quickly parried as he blocked the cross with his staff and brought it up vertically, the butt of his staff colliding with Drak's jaw forcing him back. Drak grunted as he twisted his body, planting his hands on the ground and swinging his legs around, his left heel smashing into Ozpin's cheek as a counter measure.

Ozpin jumped back as he rubbed the gash on his cheek, smiling as he thrown his staff at drakarath horizontally, he dodged it on instinct as Ozpin used the quick chance to tackle drakarath onto the ground. Feeling the wind being knocked out of him, Drak guarded his face. Ozpin used his elbows to smash it into Drak's chest a few times before he was grabbed into a choke hold. Drakarath used his might to hold Ozpin tight, twisting his body he got Ozpin off of him. Ozpin pulled his staff from under him and pressed the axe button as it came out, "I got you!" Ozpin shouted as the blade caught Drak as it slashed him upward. Drak staggered slightly as he looked down at his midsection, his belt coming off. "Oh shit..." Drakarath cursed as suddenly a tail popped out from behind him, and silver ears on the top of his head. The crowd gasped as they witnessed the sight, Ozpin only chuckled as he seen as well. "So your a wolf faunus, you keep surprising me Drakarath." Ozpin said as he brought his axe staff into a stance, Drakarath only smirked. "Looks like playtime is over." He said as he aura was glowing around his body, both combatants dashed at each other, as they clashed.

While the two were fighting, in a special 'VIP' booth, Professor Salem was watching with absolute joy on her face. She laughed and giggled as she was drinking her water, making punching gestures whenever one of them would hit the other, "Ooh, that one had to hurt!" Salem shouted as she watched Drak counter Ozpin with a right elbow into his ribcage. The secretary on the other hand was a little embarrassed seeing her boss act so cheerful, it was an odd sight indeed. "So who do you think will win professor?" She questioned as Salem only kept her eyes glued to the fight. "My bet is on the faunus, he has an advantage." She said as she cheered on her two students.

About 6 minutes in, Drak was slightly gashed and cut, blood was dripping from his chest area. Ozpin wasn't too good himself, he had a large knot on right arm, a few fractured bones and a gash on his forehead. "Your pretty good.." Ozpin said to his opponent as he panted. "So are you...but only one of us will come out the winner." Drak said as he started to gather his aura. Ozpin responded as he used the last of his speed to dash toward Drak, his axe raised as he was about to deliver the final blow. Drak dodged the vertical slash, grabbing Ozpin's arm and punching him in the chest with his strength. Drak sent Ozpin a few feet into the air as he was high above him, using the last of his aura he jumped upward and grabbed Ozpin by the waist. "Forgive me friend, hope this won't kill you!" Drak shouted as both of them were upside down, he used his weight to spin them both at a high speed making a small wind tunnel. Both of the collided with the dirt, sending up a large cloud of smoke, the crowd gasping and trying to see what happened.

The smoke fades as the one left standing is Drakarath, he was breathing heavily as the sweat trickled down his forehead, blood coating his hands as his was slightly shaking. Ozpin was laying unconscious on the ground as the dust finally cleared, "A-and the winner is Drakarath!" The announcer shouted as students cheered.

"Now that was a fight!" Salem shouted as she whooped and cheered. "That Drakarath child...very interesting." She said as she started to chuckle a little **too** much. The secretary only watched as she helped Salem out of the stands, knowing when she gets likes this she needs water.

* _Beacon Academy Infirmary, 3 days later*_

Ozpin slowly opened his eyes as he grunted, waking up with a slight headache he sat up slowly. "Where am I?" He said to no one in particular as he looked around the room, he was the only patient in as the nurse stepped in. "Oh thank heavens you woke up, I was starting to get worried." The nurse said as she approached Ozpin. He was looking at his body as he was Bandaged in some spots but he was mostly healed, the nurse sat down on the side and checked his temperature. "Are you experiencing any pain when you woke up dear?" asked the nurse. "Just a small headache, nothing major." He replied as he yawned.

"Alrighty, then let me get you some medication for your headache!" The nurse said with glee, hopping up she made her way to the cabinets. Ozpin now got a good look at her, she was a young nurse with long dark blue hair, slender body, and jade green eyes. She seemed really sweet as he watched her skip her way back to him. "Now I want you to take these once every two days ok?" She said as she patted him on the head. Ozpin couldn't say anything back as he only responded with a nod and a heavy blush on his cheeks, his ears were burning as he tried to mask his embarrassment.

After stepping out of the infirmary and into the hall, Ozpin looked around as he was surprised to see Drakarath waiting in a chair, his chest was slightly covered in bandages. "I didn't expect you to be here Drak." Ozpin said as he seen Drak's head shoot up. He stood up and rushed to Ozpin, "Oh thank Remnant, I thought I killed you by accident!" Drak said as he smiled at Ozpin, putting his worry to rest. "No you just managed to knock me out my friend, I'm fully healed." Ozpin responded as his glasses, but he came to notice they weren't there. "Where are my glasses?" He asked Drak as he looked in his pockets as well. "Oh ya, I managed to keep them safe while you was out, here you go my friend." He said handing Ozpin his glasses and patting him on the back. "Now come on, let's get you some food, we got Team initiation!" Drak said as him and Ozpin left the infirmary and to the cafeteria.

* _Edge of the emerald forest, mid afternoon.*_

Ozpin and Drakerath stand on the edge of the cliff, looking over the emerald forest, Ozpin having a mug of coffee while Drakarath was snacking on a bagel. "So we're going to have our initiation here in this wretched forest?" Ozpin said between sips of his delicious house blend dark coffee. "That's right, we haven't gone in yet cause our two teammates haven't shown up yet." Drak said as he finished off his bagel and stretching his legs, his wolf tail and ears were out freely not really having to hide them anymore. Ozpin finished off his coffee as he could hear two pairs of footsteps behind him, turning around he had a look of grimace on his face. "Oh great just our luck." Ozpin said with a little venom in his voice, for the sight in front of him was the very blonde he did not want to see.

"What do you mean?" Drak said as he turned around as well, coming face to face with the same blonde he met this morning and another male. "Hey your the blonde from this morning who asked me for directions." Drak said with glee, he was searching all campus for this girl and now he found her. Standing up he walked to her with his hand out to shake, "Name's Drakarath but you can call me Drak!" He said as he grabbed Glynda's hand, shaking it happily. Glynda had the same blush on her face from this morning, facing Drakarath once again she was holding her tongue from embarrassment, the same image of him shirtless plagued her mind. Drak looked over he seen his last teammate. He had jet black hair like Ozpin, he was about Glynda's height and had brown eyes, he was built too.

"The name is Ironwood, pleasure to meet you fellow brother." Ironwood stated in a stern military tongue, as he shook Drak's hand. Drak smiled as it was nice to meet another hunter who was from atlas like him, letting go he looked over the cliff as he was eager to get some action. Hearing a woman's voice they all turned around to see the Professor and her secretary standing behind them.

"Good afternoon children, I hope you all are full of energy because it's initiation time!" Salem said with glee as she gave them no time to say anything as all four students were launched high into the air and into the emerald forest. "Those children will surprise me even more, they are my release from this boredom that plagues my heart." Salem softly said to herself as she pulled up her monitor. "Now children...blow my socks off!" Salem shouted at her monitor as she laughed manically, her secretary facepalming at her boss's antics.

The four students were quickly descending upon the emerald forest, Ozpin was soaring through the air with complete elegance, Ironwood was struggling to gain his balance against the raging winds that smashed against his face, Glynda was precisely jumping from tree top to tree top in a rapid session, while lastly Drak was laughing like the wild wolf he was. Ironwood regained his balance as he adjusted himself to the right coordinates of his fellow team members, seeing a bird in view he was aiming to dodge it.

"Out of my way!" Drak shouted as he zoomed past ironwood, he was diving like a falcon hunting it's prey. Clenching his right fist he pushed it forward as it collided with the helpless bird, bursting the avian into a black bloody mist of blood and feathers. "WOO, that's 10 points for me!" Drak shouted before he landed in the flurry of tree's, falling down onto the ground with a 'thud'. He stood up and brushed himself off as he laughed proudfully, knowing those 10 points meant nothing to his team because it only confused them. Ozpin landed beside Drak as he was spotless, shouldering his axe/staff he only looked at drak with a smile.

"Ten points you say, Are we keeping score?" Ozpin said with another chuckle as he only watched Drak brush the leaves and bird feathers off his chest. Looking to his right he spotted Glynda and Ironwood step out from the thick shrub, Glynda had an annoyed look on her face while Ironwood had the same warm smile.

"Alright you fools, since none of you came prepared I shall lead the team to its objective. Any questions?" She asked looking for no one to object, but that thought was shot down by Ozpin as he had his hand raised.

"Since when does a uptight banana lead the group?" Ozpin said as Drak laughed at the witty remark, it sent Glynda into a frustrated stupor. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she took out her riding crop and huffed, whipping her hair in Ozpin's direction. Ozpin only laughed as he pointed his axe toward north. "The abandoned temple is in this direction, if we want to get this over with i suggest we get moving." Ozpin stated as everyone had said nothing in rejection. The makeshift team got moving toward the temple, nothing has gotten in their way just yet, the lack of action was making Drak anxious as he constantly rubbed his fists and his tail was stiff. Rounding a large tree the temple was being blocked off by a large grimm, all of them stopped.

"Careful that's a death stalker, possible elite class." Glynda said as she held onto her crop tightly, she wasn't afraid but she was not stupid either. She was devising a plan her head to make an effort of attack, she closed her eyes as there was only about 4 seconds to plan. After her time was up she opened her eyes, "I have a plan, Ozpin you..." Glynda trailed off as Drak was already attacking the death stalker.

"You took too long!" Drak shouted as he was rapidly punching the deathstalker with his heavy fists. Feeling the armor crack and shatter with each punch, the death stalker screeched in anger and pain as it tried to grab Drak with one of its pincers. Drak easily dodged as he countered with a roundhouse kick to the joint of the pincer, using his aura to boost his power he kicked the joint where the muscle connecting it tore from inside. The death stalker tried to stab Drak with its stinger as a last resort, but to be surprised as Drak grabbed the stinger from the side. He projected aura into his palm as he let go and spinned around and slashed the middle section of the tail, cutting it off. The death stalker let out a loud wail of agony and rage, all it could see was red as it's deathly black blood was spraying in all directions. Pressing its vision back onto Drak but to only see it's stinger get jabbed between its 8 eyes. Drak used what was left of the tail as a spear and shoved the stinger into the death stalkers own skull. "Weak..." Drak spat as he watched the grimm slowly fade into ash, wiping the blood off his forehead he looked back at his stunned teammates. "What are you guys waiting for, the temple is right here!" Drak said with a smile as he casually walked toward the ruined temple as if nothing happened.

"He's a monster, glad he's on our team." Ironwood said as he quickly followed Drak into the ruins of the old temple. Ozpin and Glynda followed close behind as the temple held the remaining relic, a golden monkey was on the pedestal. "Looks like this our relic, all we need to do is grab it and get to the top right?" Asked Ironwood as he looked at Glynda, she gave off a confirmed nod.

"Then let's get this monkey to the top then shall we?" Glynda said grabbing the statue as the ground began to shake violently. Glynda used one hand to hold the riding crop and the other to hold the statue as another grimm came flying out from the side of the mountain. It was a nevermore, the large avian grim screeched as it loomed over its prey.

"Me and glynda will provide cover fire, Ozpin and Drak you two try to get a clear strike." Ironwood stated right as he pulled out a silver revolver, aiming at the nevermore he opened fired on the grimm. Using the opportunity Glynda used her glyphs to cast a vertical spell on the side of the mountain for Drak and she tore a stone from the ground to lift Ozpin into the air. Drak was dashing up the wall at high speeds, Ozpin was riding the large boulder as he held his axe steady to his side.

"On my mark Drak!" Ozpin shouted as they were getting close to the distraught Nevermore, "NOW!" Ozpin shouted as he and Drak jumped at the same time. Ozpin spinned his body vertically as his axe decapitated the nevermore and Drak pierced through the side as he came out the other side with the large heart of the grimm, covered in blood as Glynda used her telekinesis to catch them both.

"Alright, nevermore's are 80 points!" Drak laughed happily, the grimm blood slowly fading off his body like a shadow along with the body. All four of the teammates made it to the top of the small mountain, holding the statue with their heads held high. Salem met with them on the top as she was clapping her hands together rapidly and joyfully.

"Congrats you for, you were the fastest team to retrieve the relic and return. I'm so proud!" Salem said as she gave them all a pat on the shoulder. "Now let's get you all cleaned up and to the hall, we need to give you four your team name and whose leader." Salem said as she beckoned the children to follow her back to the campus grounds.

* _Beacon Academy great hall, team sentencing, 10:00 pm*_

Drak, Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood all stood in the middle of the stage with their heads held high, each of the spotlights shining on them. The crowd of other students who had their teams formed was waiting in anticipation on who would be squad leader and what the team name would be, stepping onto the podium Salem coughed as she turned on the intercom. "I know you all had a very long day, some smooth while tough for others. But now I proudly give you our last team." She said pointing to the four students behind her. "The team leader will be Ozpin." She said as some students clapped respectfully, as Ozpin was hiding his internal screaming of annoyance. "Ozpin, Drakarath Argon, Ironwood, and Glynda 'Natalia' Goodwitch. You will be known as team 'ODIN'." Salem shouted the last part, as confetti popped above their heads, students whooping and cheering as they finally get to go back to the dorms.

Heading back to their dorm room, Glynda was feeling tired and groggy as she ignored the energetic noise of her 3 male teammates. "Since I am the female of this team I deserve to get the shower first." She said snobbily as she opened the door to their room, Ironwood raising an eyebrow at her sudden statement.

"Since when did we agree on that?" Ironwood questioned as they all entered the room, 4 beds set on both sides, two each. Glynda simply looked back at Ironwood as she stepped into the bathroom with a smirk, "Since now soldier boy." She said before she closed and locked the bathroom door behind her.

"That girl..." Ozpin said as he took his coat and shirt off, looking over at Drak as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He was holding one of the beds over his head while he stacked it over another. "What are you doing Drak?" Ozpin questioned in a state of surprise.

"What, I'm making a bunk bed for me and Ironwood." Drak stated as he proceeded with making the makeshift bunk bed, the headboard nailed tightly to the wall as it wouldn't budge. Smirking as he jumped up on the bed, "Alleyoop!" Drak said as he hopped on.

"NO WAIT!?" Ozpin shouted, thinking the bed would fall and he closed his eyes. He didn't hear a crash as he opened his eyes, he seen Drak sitting on the bed like a puppy as he rolled around on it, nibbling on his tail. Ozpin slouched over as his face had a look of tiredness and annoyance.

"Alright bunks!" Ironwood said happily as he got on the bottom bunk under Drak. he laid back and gave off a lazy sigh as he stretched, taking off his uniform in a rapid motion. Ironwood laid in his underwear, Drak was in his shorts and Ozpin was in a Onesie. "Is that a Onesie, what are you 5?" Ironwood joked as Ozpin only took off his glasses in the insult.

"I prefer these, they are easy to put on and are very comfortable." Ozpin fired back as he got in his bunk, yawning as he wrapped himself in the blankets. Jumping out of his bunk, Drak made his way to the bathroom door.

"Hey Glynda are you done yet?" Drak said as he was about to knock on the door, but the door swung open as Glynda was standing there with only a towel covering her body. Her hair was down on her shoulders, a patch covering her right eye as she looked up at him. Drak was at a loss for words at this sight, but he was shook from his stupor as Glynda yelled.

"What are you gaping at you insolent perv!?" She shouted as he tip of her foot made it's mark, right between his legs. Drak yipped like a dog as his tail stiffened and went fuzzy and he dropped to his knees and hunched forward. His face down and his butt was up in the air as he held his nether regions in agony, whimpering as Ironwood winced as well.

"Ooooh, right in the batteries!' Ironwood said as he crossed his legs in empathy for his fellow brother. Drak was holding back a tear as Glynda simply slammed the door as he laid there. It wasn't for a good 3 minutes till he could get up again, crawling his way back to his bunk Drak simply said nothing and went to sleep. Ironwood sighed and chuckled, closing his eyes and retired for the night. As finally exiting the bathroom, Glynda was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, accompanied by sweat pants. She had a blush on her face as she looked at her teammates with frustration.

"Losers" Glynda said softly as she got in her bed next to Ozpin's, she looked at Drak as she sighed, thinking what she did was a little rash. Turning over and closing her eyes she retired as they all went to bed.

* _Beacon academy, team ODIN dorm room, 8:00 am*_

Glynda slowly opened her eyes as she slowly rose from her bed, grabbing her glasses from her carrying case and opened it. Putting them on she had time to let her eyes adjust, all the boys were gone from their bunks. "Where did those idiots go?" She questioned herself as she got out of bed, slipping her bunny slippers on as she sighed happily at the fuzziness. She made her way to the bathroom, seeing a note on the door she grabbed it as she read the sloppy handwriting. ' _ **Dear Glynda,**_ _Drak, ozpin and I are in the cafeteria so get over here quick, they are serving pancakes!_ _ **Your teammate, Ironwood.'**_

Glynda groaned as she finished the monstrosity of a letter, crumbling it up and tossing it in the garbage. She started her daily morning routine, she brushed her teeth and washed her face, brushed her hair 300x, put on her make up, tied her hair up, and finishing it off with a little lip waxing. She stepped out the bathroom with a smile on her face, putting on her uniform she was ready to tackle the day as she opened the door. "Alright Glynda, first day of being with your team. Time to show them what you got!" She said to herself, laughing proudly as another student was watching her with a nervous glance as she went into her room. Not noticing, Glynda made her way to the cafeteria as her blonde hair was shining brightly this morning.

Ozpin was eating his stack of pancakes with a fork, his two teammates Drak and Ironwood were having an eating contest on who can eat their stack faster. Drak of course won by a landslide as he simply devoured the sugary food with his sharp wolf canines. He patted his stomach as he let out a large burp.

"Ahhh~, that felt great!" Drak said as he stretched, his plate was empty as he stood up and went to the trash to dispose of it. Ironwood looked up from his plate, spotting Glynda carrying her tray as she sat down across from Ozpin.

"Where is Drakarath?" Glynda asked as she slowly ate from her plate, using a fancy fork and butter knife she brought from her dorm. Ironwood simply pointed behind her, she turned around as Drak was making his way back to the table. "Drakarath I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, I hope this doesn't damage our standings." Glynda said as she held out her hand to shake Drak's.

"Aw it's alright, That's all in the past, we are all friends!" Drak said as he patted Glynda's head as if she was a kitten. Glynda blushed brightly as this is her first time being patted, it felt weird as she moved his hand away.

"I-I'm glad we made an agreement." She said huffing, turning her back to him as she resumed her dining. Drak smiled as he sat with his team, laughing with Ironwood and annoying Ozpin and Glynda. Today was feeling great for all of them, but It was gonna fade away, cause every school still has...class.

 _*Biology, Grimm anatomy*_

Drak groaned in boredom as he sat next to Glynda in the 3rd row, she was using her telekinesis to wrote her notes down as she simply read her book. Looking to his left he spotted a student with leaf green hair and glasses, his shirt was wrinkled and his tie off to the side. He was writing as if his hands were speeding bullets, steam would rise from his pencil. "Ugh when can we fight some more grimm?"Drak said softly, Glynda kicked Drak in the leg with her foot, she made a 'shush' gesture as she kept her eyes on her book.

"Be quiet and pay attention." Glynda said as she closed her book, sighing she passed her notebook over to Drakarath so he can copy.

"No way, your letting me copy?" Drak said in confusion and disbelief.

"Do it before i change my mind, we are a team." She said with a small smile as Drak nodded. After a good 30 minutes of nonstop lecturing from the teacher, Drak finished the notes just in time. Smiling as he handed Glynda her notebook back, all four of them regrouping as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I wonder what good food they are serving for lunch?" Ironwood questioned as he rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"I hope it's chicken, I been wanting some!" Drak stated as he smiled widely, Glynda and Ozpin rolling their eyes at their canine friends hungry agenda. As they neared the cafeteria, A student stepped in front of Drak, she had short little bat ears.

"Oh i'm sorry! I tried to say hi but i bumped into you." The girl said as she looked up at Drakerath, she was shorter then he was as he looked like a hulking beast to her. She whimpered slightly as she pointed to a small group of students. "I-I was wondering, if we can talk to you, we don't have many friends.." She trailed off as her little ears folded to the sides of her head. Drak only blinked as he laughed and patted her on the back.

"Sure I don't mind saying hi to new faces, hey team i will catch you inside!" Drak said as he walked with the girl.

"Who knew Drak would be popular?" Ironwood chuckled as he watched them.

"It is only a mere greeting session Ironwood." Ozpin corrected as the trio went inside.

Drak met with the small group of students as they were all Fauness. One had a horse tail, one with a dragon tail, and the last girl had the bat ears. "So a little bat told me you wanted to meet me?" Drak questioned with a friendly smile, the horse fauness held out his hand to shake Drak's.

"Honor to meet you Drakarath, my name is Winston Kleptos." He said as he smiled at Drak. Drak smiled and gave his hand a firm squeeze and shake, the second fauness with the dragon tail stepped forward as she smiled.

"And my name is Oneida E. Topaz." She said as she shook Drak's hand as well. "We invited you over here because we wanted to warn you." Oneida said as Drak tilted his head.

"T-the humans...don't trust them, they are bad people." The girl bat ears said as she hid her face in her palms. Drak was only confused, he could never think of his team that way. Sighing softly, he rubbed the back of his neck and responded.

"I'll make sure to remember that, but for the record not all humans are bad." Drak said as he turned away from them. "I hope we can hang out sometime." He said with a smile as he left the group and went into the cafeteria.

Oneida, clenched her fist tightly as the bat fauness hugged her arm. "It's alright june, we will show him the true nature of these rotten humans." She said as the small trio left, vanishing beyond the trees.

Drak returned to his team with a wide friendly smile. Sitting next to Glynda he spotted they did serve chicken. "Aw crap, do they have anymore chicken!?" Drak shouted as he stood up.

"Only salads you dolt, now sit down." Glynda said as she rubbed her ear, recoiling from the loud shout as she ate her chicken with utensils.

"Who eats chicken with a fork?" Ozpin questioned as he laughed at the same time, a smirk spread across his face.

"I do thank you very much, you use your hands like a heathen. Learn table manners idiot." Glynda said with a hmph as she resumed to eat, noticing something was off she looked at her plate. Her second piece of chicken was missing as she heard loud crunching next to her. Noticing Drak's cheeks were full she glared. "Did you eat my chicken, bones and all?" She said with her teeth grit and clearly angry.

"Maybe." Drak said as his mouth was full of tasty baked chicken and dark bones. He swallowed with a gulp as he smiled, Ironwood amazed at the sight.

"Whoa, you can eat bones!?" Ironwood said with a befuddled expression on his face.

"Well duh, I am a wolf faunus." Drakarath said with a know it all expression. Smiling as he licked his fingers to get whatever left over chicken was left. Ozpin merely smiled as he watched his two friends go at it, Glynda was repeatedly punching Drak in the arm as he only laughed at the futile attempt to hurt him. Looking over Ozpin watched Ironwood grab a big scoop of potatoes and flung it at Glynda. The big white scoop of warm mush splattered all over Glynda's face, covering her chin and forehead in white.

"Headshot!" Ironwood shouted as the cafeteria went silent, the potatoes were quickly oozing off as Glynda had a face full of pure rage. Using her telekinesis, she grabbed the entire pot of pea's from the serving station as it loomed over Ironwood's head. "Oh shi-" Ironwood couldn't finish his sentence as the pot was emptied all over him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" One student shouted as the entire cafeteria started to go into a riot. Some fled the cafeteria as some stayed forming two big groups of boys and girls. Ironwood, Ozpin and Drak were on Team Pickles while Glynda and another group of students were on team Fish.

"Your going down Glynda!" Drak shouted as he kicked a table, shoving both of his fists into large watermelons, Ironwood used dough balls as ammo for his pistol and Ozpin used a metal pole and tied two sharp pineapples to the end. "Vanguard, ENGAGE!" Drak shouted as him, Ozpin and 6 other students rushed to combat Glynda.

"Bring it you foolish peasants!" Glynda boasted as she was behind a set of chairs, flinging melons and pies at Ozpin and Drak. Dodging a few melons, Drak collided with a green haired male, he was using a loaf of french bread as a blade. Bobbing and weaving Drak connected two right jabs into the male's chin, recoiling from the hits the student swung his bread as it smacked Drak in the shin. Drak only smiled as he uppercutted the male, sending him a few feet as he moved to the next one.

"Your forces are depleting Glynda!" Ozpin shouted as he was fending off two girls. One was using a long slab of ribs as a battle shield and the other a sword fish as a rapier, swinging the spear around his torso in a rapid motion, Ozpin knocked the ribs out of the first girl's hand and punched her twice in the chest before connecting a front kick to her stomach. Dodging the rapier jab from the second, he grabbed his spear and got behind her and slashed her four times in a semi-circular motion. "How's the advance Drak!?" Ozpin shouted, only to see his partner get flung into the back wall by Glynda's wave of strawberry bombs.

"I got you with cover fire!" Ironwood stated as he gunned down any advancing students with his dough bullets. Sticking hot dough into the barrel with a metal rod he fired off each round into enemy students. Running forward he used the butt of his pistol to whip and bash any attackers as he got in front of Ozpin to resume Drak's advance. "Go Ozpin her left flank is op-!" Ironwood croaked as an enemy student blasted him with a pie launcher, sending him into the pillar. Drak quickly caught his friend in his arms and begged.

"Ironwood?! No don't die on me..NOOOOOOO!" Drak shouted as Ozpin grabbed his makeshift spear and the rib shield and rushed Glynda's defenses. Using the shield to slam one student out of his way and slash another student with his spear, he leaped over a table and slid across it. Throwing the shield forward as it ricocheted off of three students as they were knocked unconscious. Jumping upward as he had his spear held in a striking manner.

"It's over Glynda!" Ozpin roared as he slashed her vertically from her head to her feet, at least that is what he assumed. Glynda side stepped him as she had a soda can in her hand, she had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Think again!" She shouted as she punched Ozpin in the face, the can exploding as it sent Ozpin flying up toward the ceiling and he crashed through like a cannon. She looked at her remaining forces as she had 7 students at her disposal. Staring at Drakarath with a smirk of victory, she shouted, "Give up Drakarath your outnumbered!" She said as her soldiers laughed alongside her. Drak only glowed with aura as he placed one hand on the ground and presumed a track runner position.

"Ready...GO!" He shouted as he suddenly accelerated forward with the speed of a super jet, the enemy students watching in nervousness as he blazed past them. The sound tunnel behind him exploded as it acted as a concussion, making their ears ring and disorienting them.

"AHH MY EARS!" One student cried as Glynda tried to fight it, looking back as Drak pressed his feet against the wall as he stopped, cracking it. He suddenly jumped up into the air his right fist glowing bright red as he shouted.

"BIG BANG IMPACT!" Drak shouted as he dropped from the air and slammed his fist into the floor under them, making a red shock wave that exploded the floor around them. Thrusting them upward as they collided with the ceiling, food and fruits coating their bodies in various colors. A crater was only left where Drak was standing, he smiled as his hand stopped glowing. Looking up at his defeated enemies, he smiled in triumph, "The fight is decided." He said as he dashed over to his fallen friend Ironwood. Grabbing his hand he spoke, "Ironwood, speak to me." Drak pleaded as Ironwood coughed.

"Ugh I hate grape...Did we win?" Ironwood weakly said to his friend, Drak nodded happily.

"Yes Ironwood, we won this battle." Drak said softly to Ironwood. Hearing the door burst open as Secretary Archer stormed in with a furious look on her face. Holding out her palm it started to glow as all the broken items, chairs, tables and etc were going back to their original places all fixed like nothing happened.

"TEAM ODIN, OFFICE NOW!" She screamed as she stood there. Ozpin finally returning to earth as he splashed down in pain, rubbing his head as he spotted the furious secretary.

"Oh god we're in trouble." He croaked lowly.

* _Professor Salem's office, 9:00pm*_

It was the beginning of the night as the entire campus could hear 's rage from a mile away.

"Destruction of property, starting a food fight, disorderly conduct, disrespect for school rules,misuse of food, and vandalism of the cafeteria! How do you respond!" Ms. Archer shouted as she glared daggers at the four students of team ODIN, their heads hung low as they stayed silent. "If it was up to me i would give you all a month of community service!, but it is up to Professor Salem's choice. Looking to her boss as she simply rubbed her chin, smiling as she stood up to give her verdict.

"You all are free to go, you will not be punished." She said with a motherly smile as she went to open the door for them. All of team ODIN was stunned as they were free to leave, taking the chance to avoid any more scolding they dashed off to the dorms. Ms. Archer was befuddled at Salem's decision she began to stutter.

"B-but they destroyed the cafeteria!?" stated as Salem only laughed.

"They are children Selena, we were the same when we was that age. I remember you started your own food fight in sophomore year, no need to be so harsh on them. I trust that they will learn from their mistakes." Salem said to her former teammate in a motherly tone. Selena only sighed as she smiled and left the room, Salem looked out her window as she watched team ODIN vanish into the night. "Team ODIN...I believe you four will be the start of the new age...I bid you all good luck these 4 years." Salem said as she dimmed her lights and got started on her paperwork, ending the night on a soft note.

 _*Chapter 0 End.*_


End file.
